Percy and Annabeth's wedding day
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are getting married. Hopefully for once, things will go as they planned, but then again with their family, when do they. New couples are formed and old ones are strengthened. Couples: Percabeth, Jasper, Neyna (Nico and Reyna), Frazel and maybe a few others. Will Leo finally get a girl? Rated t for sexual content.
1. The days before the wedding

Malcolm entered cabin six to see nearly the rest of his siblings were already there. Jared was reading some architecture book, Stephen, Marian, Seth and Jacob were looking over some blueprints for the final repairs from the roman invasion, Ryan and Erica were playing cards and Juliana, the youngest Athena kid, was listing to music on her iPod while she colored something.

The only person missing was Annabeth, but she was living in the command house with her fiancée Percy now.

"Hey Malcolm." Jacob said.

"Hey Jake, where's Annabeth?" Malcolm asked

"Check the command house. Why?" Seth asked

"I'm supposed to tell her that her mortal parents are here at the big house." Malcolm said as he dropped his bags on his bed and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

When he entered the command house, he saw his older sister and Percy necking on the couch.

"Knock, knock." Malcolm said

Percy and Annabeth broke apart, both of them blushing.

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked as she hugged her brother.

"I just came to let you know your parents are here." Malcolm said as he walked out.

"Come on Percy." Annabeth said, dragging her boyfriend towards the big house.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." Percy said with a grin.

* * *

When they arrived at the big house, they found the Chases walking out the front door.

"Hi dad." Annabeth said as she hugged her father.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy." Mr. Chase said as he then shook his future son-in-law's hand.

"Mr. Chase." Percy said as Annabeth walked to his side.

"Can we have a tour of the camp?" Bobby asked and Matthew nodded in agreement.

Annabeth looked at her parents, since it was their call.

"You promise they won't get hurt?" Mrs. Chase asked

"As long as they are mortal, any weapon here would just go through them harmlessly." Annabeth guaranteed.

"It's fine then." Mr. Chase said.

"Thanks dad." Matthew said as their sister took them on a tour.

"So Percy, when will I be meeting your parents?" Mr. Chase asked

"They'll be here tomorrow to help with the final set up for the ceremony." Percy said.

"Also, can I have one more word with you in private?" Mr. Chase asked and Percy nodded, leading him inside.

"Whats up?" Percy asked

"I understand you've been sleeping with my daughter." Mr. Chase said and Percy immediately understood where this talk was headed, in fact, he'd been expecting it.

"Is that a problem?" Percy asked

"I just wanted to know if you're behaving yourself with her." Mr. Chase asked

"Define behaving?" Percy asked, even though he knew exactly what Mr. Chase meant.

"I mean sex, have you and Annabeth had sex yet?" Mr. Chase asked

"What Annabeth and I do in our bedroom is none of your business." Percy said a little defensively.

"I'm sorry, if I'm making you uncomfortable, but as Annabeth's father, I think I have a right to know if my daughter is still a virgin." Mr. Chase apologized.

Percy nodded in understanding and said "Yes we have had sex, the first time was an accident, we were just talking to each other on our bed and fell asleep and the next morning it just happened." Even though that was true, it wasn't the first time. The first time was back on the Argo 2 on the night they were heading back to camp. He and Annabeth had been making out intensely on his bed and before they knew it, they were lying down in bed under the covers, both of them completely naked and with Annabeth on top of him and before they could stop themselves, it had just happened. However they both were glad it had happened, since it felt so good.

"Just out of curiosity, when did you start having sex with her?" Mr. Chase asked, really pushing his limits.

"The night I proposed to her, I mean, we were both already living together in the command house and sleeping together and since we were engaged, the timing just felt right." Percy lied.

"Have you continued to do so?"

"Hades yeah, it felt to amazing not to. Don't worry though, ever since Annabeth and I moved into together, I've always worn a condom at night, just in case." Percy said

"Thank you Percy." Mr. Chase said as he let his daughter's fiancée leave to go out to catch up with her.

* * *

That night, Annabeth noticed her fiancée was little more agitated then he usually was.

"Is there something wrong babe?" Annabeth asked, worried she might've done something to upset him.

"You're fine Annabeth, but today while you were giving your brothers a tour, your dad started grilling me about information about our sex life." Percy said

"What did you tell him?" Annabeth asked

"Just enough to get him of my back, he still has no idea when we really started having sex or that you're actually pregnant." Percy reassured her.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late; we should probably go get ready for bed." Annabeth said as she pulled off her top, and then her jeans, revealing her sea green bra and panties.

Percy smiled, picked his fiancée bridal style, carried her to their bedroom, where they stripped naked and began to have sex with each other.

* * *

The next day, Percy, Tyson, Grover, Nico, Leo, Jason, Frank, and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin were finishing setting up for the ceremony.

"Hey guys, thanks again for this." Percy said

"No problem, after everything you and Annabeth have been through, it's the least we can do." Frank said.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you and Annabeth are finally settling down and getting married. If anyone deserves that, it's you 2." Grover said to his best friend.

Percy smiled and said "Me to, after everything Annabeth and I have been through, we both agreed that it was time we settled down began to plan our future together."

"Were you at all worried that Annabeth might say no when you proposed to her?" Jason asked

"Not at all, I could tell she was waiting for me to do so, besides, Annabeth and I, we had formed a bond that no one could break, we're in love and nothing that could ever happen too either us would ever change the way I feel about her." Percy said

Jason smiled and said "So all I have to do to make sure Piper and I are always together is make sure we fall into Tartarus together."

He meant it as a joke, but Percy's eyes lost focus and he began to hyperventilate.

"Oh gods, I forgot about his PTD." Jason said, slapping his forehead.

"We have to find Annabeth; she's the only one who can calm him down and vice-versa." Grover said

"I'll take care of Brother Percy, you go find Annabeth." Tyson said and Grover nodded, since they both knew he could find her faster.

"Jason, you do realize that if Annabeth finds out you did this to her fiancée, she's going to kill you." Leo said, since Percy and Annabeth had become a lot more possessive and protective of each other since their trip to hell.

"Leo, please, I really don't want to think about what Annabeth might do to me." Jason said

"Just telling you, you should probably stay out of Annabeth's hitting and throwing range when she finds out." Leo said

* * *

When Annabeth arrived with Grover, she sat her fiancée up, put her arm around him and began to comfort him.

When Percy finally snapped out of it, he looked ashamed that his friends had seen him break down like that.

"Perce, there's nothing to be ashamed about, everyone shows a point weakness at some point. Even Clarisse." Grover said

"I know but still." Percy said

"Sweetheart, you don't always have to be the big brave hero, remember, you're still human." Annabeth said, kissing his cheek.

"I know, it's just, I'm supposed to be a leader." Percy said.

"Percy, it's okay to show weakness every once and a while." Annabeth said

"Not when you have my childhood, you learn to toughen up and not show weakness or else you're a goner." Percy mumbled.

"That's the past, this is the present. We're finally going to get married." Annabeth said as Percy stood up.

"I'm gonna go take a walk for a little while." He said

"I'll go with you." Annabeth said

"No, I really just want to be alone right now." Percy said, kissing her cheek and then he walked off.

"What did Percy mean by a childhood like his." Leo asked

Annabeth shrugged and said "Percy never talked about that point of time with me."

Annabeth than looked at Grover who said "All I know about that period of time is what Sally told me and what I could sense from Percy. Before she married Paul, Sally married a really awful guy. For like the first 7 or 8 years of his life, Percy and Sally were abused by this guy, and the only reason Sally put up with him was so his stench would mask Percy's scent, but anyway, from what I heard, the guy beat Percy when he was little and eventually began beating Sally. I don't know why Sally thought the guy could keep Percy safe from monsters when I'm almost sure the creep was one in disguise. I mean Percy nearly didn't with him. I'm pretty sure the time Percy was away at boarding school, while he missed Sally, he was glad to get away from him." Percy said

Annabeth was shocked, she knew Percy had had a tough childhood, but not that tough.

"I always thought Percy had a good life, you know, Hero, Leader, warrior. You know." Frank said

"Well I have to say, one good thing came out his life before he became a hero." Nico said

"What?" Tyson asked

"Meeting Annabeth." Nico said


	2. The groom's final preparations

"So Percy, are you sure you're ready for this?" Grover asked his best friend, who was about to begin the most important quest of his life.

"Grover please, I was able to survive the monsters of Tartarus, speaking of which I seem to be very popular down there since all the monster's seem to know my name, but anyway, if I can survive that, I know I can survive marrying Annabeth." Percy said to his best man with a chuckle.

"I know but still, are you sure you'll be able survive spending the rest of your life with the smartest woman on the planet?" Grover asked jokingly.

Percy smiled and said "Annabeth is the one and only girl for me."

Right after Percy said that, Tyson walked into the cabin with Poseidon right behind him.

"Congratulations brother." Tyson said as he pulled Percy into one of his bear hugs.

"Ow, Tyson, can you please lighten up your grip, remember, I'm getting married today." Percy reminded his brother.

"Sorry brother." Tyson apologized

Percy than turned to his father and said "Dad, I'm sort of surprised you're here, I mean since you have a rivalry with Athena."

Poseidon chuckled and said "Percy, you know I love Annabeth like she's my own. Besides, it's more Athena hates me than I hate Athena."

Percy nodded, and then said "I'm so glad you're here dad."

"I wouldn't miss this day for the world." Poseidon tells his favorite son.

"I just can't believe this day is here. I mean, it feels like just yesterday Annabeth and I were kissing underwater at the bottom of the lake." Percy said

Grover started laughing, so Percy said "Fine, it was yesterday. Thanks again for giving Annabeth your blessing. It makes getting some privacy a lot easier."

"So what does Poseidon's blessing allow Annabeth to do?" Grover asked.

"It gives Annabeth all the basic powers of my children, you know, breathing and staying dry underwater as well as giving her the ability to communicate with both aquatic and equestrian life."

"So anyway, where are you 2 lovers going on your honeymoon?" Grover asked his best friend.

"My wedding gift to Percy and Annabeth was raising their own private island that is wrapped in the mist so only demigods and gods can find it, but it is protected by my powers and so far out into the ocean, it's completely monster free. So they have decided to go there for their honeymoon." Poseidon answered for his son.

"Wow, so whenever you and Annabeth want some monster free time together…" Grover started but couldn't finish thought thinking it was too good to be true.

"Yep, we just have to go there. It's sort of like a vacation home for us." Percy said.

"Wow, a place monsters can't get to. I wonder what that's like?" the best man (or I guess it would be best goat) wondered aloud.

Percy nodded and said "When dad first told us about it, I'll admit it, Annabeth and I thought he was bluffing. But after he actually took us there, it was incredible. We'll bring back a picture that is if we ever leave the beach house."

Grover smiled and then said "Can you at least tell me if it's lush or not?"

Percy smiled and said "It's a satyr's paradise, beautiful forests, unpolluted water, everything, it's like the Golden Fleece had a twin it was on the island."

Poseidon smiled and said, "That is because my power through runs the island, keeping everything nice and natural."

Grover smiled and said "I wish I could go there."

"If Juniper could leave the forest, we'd take you there sometime." Percy offered

"Thanks Percy, but that's not possible." Grover said sadly.

"Actually, I can connect Juniper's life force to another tree that resides on the island so you 2 can go there as well, but you must have either Percy or Annabeth's permission to go there first, since the island is their property." Poseidon offered to the satyr.

"I'd love that my lord." Grover said excitedly.

"So anyway dad, do you think my soon to be mother-in-law will be here?" Percy asked his father of Athena's whereabouts.

"Well since you're my first child that has ever gained Athena's respect, I'd be surprised if she wasn't here." Poseidon said with a chuckle.

"I've been waiting for this day ever since Annabeth and I started going out, I still can't believe it's finally here." Perc y said excitedly.

"Your brother Triton informed me before I left that he might at least come and attend the reception. That is, if he can find a way to get away from his mother." Poseidon informed his favorite demigod son.

"Thanks, I'm glad that Triton doesn't hate me anymore. I never wanted there to be any problems between us." Percy said happily of his merman half-brother.

"I'm glad that you and Triton were able to put your differences aside. Our family is stronger when we stand as one." Poseidon said.

"Tell that to Amphitrite." Percy tells his father of his step-mother.

"I've tried but she refuses to give you a chance." Poseidon said.

"Still, I'd rather have her as a step-mom instead of Hera or Persephone." Percy said

"I agree with that, even though Hera hates you anyway." Poseidon said with a chuckle.

"But she'd probably hate me more if I was, gods forbid, a son of Zeus. No offense to the lord of the sky, but I honestly prefer being a child of the sea and not the sky or the underworld." Percy said.

Poseidon smiled and said "Don't worry son, no matter what, you will always be my child and I want you to remember that."

"Dad, thanks for everything you've done for me. I guess I've never told you that." Percy said

"You've done so many things to make me the proudest any father could ever be of their son. But what you are about to do, is probably what makes me the proudest." Poseidon said.

Now Percy was a little confused (big shock there) "Marrying Annabeth."

"Well that and you've done something none of my children have ever done. You've made peace with Athena." Poseidon said happily.

"Asking Annabeth to marry me was definitely one of the smartest things I've done. It's actually helped form a mutual friendship with her mother." Percy said.

"Well anyway, since all of us are ready, we might as well head on out to wait for the ceremony to begin." Grover said as the 4 them started towards the door.


	3. the bride's final prepartions

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" Mr. Chase asked his only daughter.

"Dad, if mom couldn't talk me out of this, what makes you think you can? I've told you a hundred times that Percy is the only man for me." Annabeth said to her father with a chuckle.

"I know, but sometimes, when I look at you, I can still see the same little girl who ran away from home when she was 7." Mr. Chase said to his daughter.

"Dad, even though I'm 21, I'll always be your little girl." Annabeth said as she hugged her father

"No you won't, you've done too much in your life time to still be a little girl. I feel bad that I didn't appreciate the time I had with you when you were younger." Mr. Chase said sadly.

"Dad don't worry, eventually, Percy and I will give you a grandchild that you can be there for." Annabeth said, trying to make her father feel better.

"Oh gods please, I don't want to think what you and Percy will be doing tonight." Mr. Chase says, shuddering at the thought of his daughter making love with Percy, which caused Annabeth to laugh, thinking, _if only he knew what we did._

All of a sudden, Athena shimmered into existence.

"Mom." Annabeth said, hugging the goddess of wisdom who smiled at her daughter.

"Frederick, may I please speak with Annabeth alone?" she asked and Mr. Chase nodded as he left the cabin.

"So how is the little one doing?" Athena asked, gesturing to her daughter's stomach.

"So far so good, dad still has no idea and I intend on keeping it that way until after our honeymoon." Annabeth said.

"I still can't believe he hasn't noticed yet?" Athena said, thinking that by now, her daughter would clearly be showing a little bit."

"Artemis put a little a magic on me to delay the process, and the enchantment will continue to work as long as Percy and I use protection, as soon as we forget, the enchantment is lifted and the process starts." Annabeth explained and Athena nodded

"Are you still mad at Percy and me for doing what we did?" Annabeth asked.

"I would've preferred if you 2 had waited until your wedding night, but I can accept it." Athena said to Annabeth's relief.

"I can't wait for the ceremony to begin, I love Percy with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Annabeth said to her mother.

"Now you sort of have to. Is that why you did what you did?" Athena asked.

"No, we just fell asleep one night and just happened." Annabeth explained.

All of a sudden, the cabin door opened and Rachel walked in.

"Lady Athena," Rachel said, acknowledging the wisdom goddess before turning to Annabeth and said "So Annabeth, are you excited about finally marrying Percy?" she asked

"Yep, for more than one reason." Annabeth said, since Rachel is one of the few people who knows what she and Percy did, being the oracle and all.

Rachel smiled and said "my lips are still sealed about that by the way."

This caused both Annabeth and Athena to shoot Rachel a thankful look.

"Sealed about what?" Thalia asked as she walked in.

"That is for me, Percy and Rachel to know and you to find out later." Annabeth said as she hugged Thalia, who knew it was pointless to argue with her.

"So are you ready to marry kelp head?"

"I have been since we met; I just didn't realize it until we started dating." Annabeth responded to the hunter.

"Thalia, I'm surprised Artemis let you come, I thought she hated weddings, especially with demigods." Rachel said as she hugged Thalia as well.

"Percy and Annabeth are a special case. Percy is the only male demigod Artemis has any respect for and Annabeth is her favorite niece, so they're an exception to her policy against marriage.

"Speaking of which, I'm glad Hera wasn't invited." Annabeth said and everyone else nodded.

"Annabeth, you do know that you're the only person in this cabin who's going to have sex, so you better make it good." Thalia said with a chuckle.

The other women in the room chuckled as well but for a different reason.

"I'm sure we'll do just fine." Annabeth said positively, which caused both Athena and Rachel to laugh mentally.

"Well anyway, I saw Kelp Head out there he actually looks pretty good, but don't you dare tell him I said that." Thalia said.

"Who else is out there?" Annabeth asked, since she wasn't allowed to leave the cabin until the ceremony started.

"Nico, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Poseidon, Sally, Paul, Tyson, Grover, Juniper, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Chiron, Iris, Fleecy, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Hephaestus, Dakota, Gwen, your mortal parents, your step-brothers, Will, and Hestia." Thalia listed off.

Annabeth smiled. She and Percy had been offered a hero's wedding on Olympus, but they had turned it down. Really, all they wanted was a nice simple wedding with all of their closet family and friends.

"I still can't believe you and Percy were offered to have your wedding on Olympus, but you turned it down." Rachel said.

_You know Hera would tell everyone Annabeth's secret in a heartbeat. _Athena mentally said to Rachel who mentally nodded.

"After everything we've been through, Percy and I just wanted a simple wedding, nothing too complicated. Besides, you have a wedding on Olympus, you have to invite the king and queen and I do not want Hera at my wedding." Annabeth said and Thalia instantly understood why Annabeth had turned down an Olympian wedding.

"Well anyway Mrs. Jackson I believe that all we are waiting to start this wedding is your word." Thalia said, while fake gesturing to the door.

"I can't wait any longer to be married to the love of my life, my soul mate, Percy Jackson." Annabeth said happily as her mother shimmered out to let Aphrodite know to begin the ceremony.


	4. The talk before the wedding

Nico was looking at Reyna when he made up his mind.

_Well, it's now or never._

"Hey Reyna, can I please talk to you in private?" Nico asked.

To his surprise, Reyna nodded.

Once they were alone, Nico said, "Look Reyna, I like you, a lot. I have ever since you managed to keep the romans from attacking this place until the Argo 2 arrived."

"You've liked me since then?" Reyna asked in disbelief, thinking no guy would ever love her.

"But do you like me?" Nico asked

"Does this answer your question?" Reyna asked as she kissed Nico's cheek.

"So can I take that as a yes?" Nico said sarcastically.

"Of course you can Death Brain." Reyna said playfully to her new boyfriend.

"Well then, would you mind if I did this Dagger Mouth?" Nico asked his girlfriend just as playfully, right before he kissed her on the lips.

After he removed his lips from hers, Reyna said "You can do that to me anytime."

Nico smiled and then whispered to her "That was actually my first kiss."

Reyna smiled and whispered back to him, "It was my first kiss to."

And with that they walked back towards the group hand in hand.

* * *

Jason and Piper were talking with each other about why Nico would've asked her to go to somewhere private.

"Quite honestly, I think Nico has a crush on Reyna, and decided to come clean about it." Piper said

"You're probably right, I mean haven't you noticed that ever since we saved camp half-blood from the romans, they've both been acting differently around each other." Jason agreed

"Hey guys, have you seen Reyna?" Leo asked

"Leo, maybe you should move on from Reyna." Piper advised.

"Yeah right, I'll move on from Reyna when she gets a boyfriend." Leo said.

"Then I guess you better move on, because I just got a boyfriend." Reyna said as she and Nico rejoined the group.

"Really who is it?" Leo asked, completely oblivious to Nico and Reyna holding hands.

"It's me repair boy." Nico said smacking Leo's face.

"Reyna, are you seriously interested in pasty face here and not me." Leo asked in disbelief.

"What can I say? I guess I just like the wild card type boys and Nico here his definitely the wild card type." Reyna admitted as she kissed her new boyfriend.

Piper smiled and said "Congratulations, I always thought you 2 would make a lovely couple. I mean I swear, Reyna has a thing for big 3 kids. I mean first Jason, then Percy, and now Nico."

Reyna smiled and said "What can I say. I just have a thing for powerful demigods."

"I'm glad that I'm your type. You are the only girl I like." Nico said as he kissed her cheek, causing Reyna to blush.

"So anyway, have you seen Frank or Hazel?" Leo questioned, trying to change the subject from Nico and Reyna's relationship.

"Last I saw them; they were talking with Chris and Clarisse." Piper said.

"Great, so everyone here is in a relationship but me." Leo complained as the groom approached them.

"Don't worry Leo, maybe once Annabeth and I get back, we can get you hitched." Percy said jokingly as he put his arms around Nico and Jason.

"So Perce, you sure you're ready for this?" Nico asked jokingly.

"I love Annabeth and I've been waiting for today ever since I proposed to her." Percy confirmed.

"I'm glad that today is finally here, I mean, you and Annabeth have been through, I hope today goes perfectly for you 2 lovebirds." Piper said romantically, then after realizing what she said "Oh my gods, I've become my mother."

"So anyway, Jason, Reyna, are you 2 sure you're okay with stepping down as the camp leaders?" Percy asked the former praetors.

"Well since Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter are merging into one demigod camp, Camp Demigod, we all agreed that you and Annabeth are the best suited for the job." Jason said and Reyna nodded in agreement.

"Okay but one of you is going to have to fill in for me and Annabeth for the rest of the month, especially since the romans are arriving here tomorrow and someone has to keep Octavian in line while we're gone?' Percy said

"We have already agreed to share the responsibilities." Reyna informed the camp's male leader.

"Great, and remember, the command house that Chiron had built for Annabeth and I after we got engaged is currently off limits and only my ocean powers can unlock it." Percy informed them.

Reyna nodded and Jason said "oh gods, we still have to warn Rachel, not to let Octavian get near her."

"Warn her after the ceremony." Percy suggested and Jason nodded.

Aphrodite then appeared out of nowhere.

"Lady Aphrodite, thank you once again for agreeing to officiate the ceremony. It means so much to both me and Annabeth that you agreed to do this." Percy said to the love goddess.

"It's my pleasure. I love bringing couples together." Aphrodite said

"Mom, I thought you liked messing with people's love lives." Piper said

"I only do that when people truly deserve it." Aphrodite said, attempting to defend herself.

"Really that's strange, because I recall you saying that you going to mess with my love life." Percy said accusingly, scoring a point on the love goddess.

"That was before I knew what you were going to do for Olympus." Aphrodite defended.

"Fair enough." Percy decided

"Anyway Percy, I just wanted to let you know that Annabeth has decided that's she's almost ready to get the wedding started." Aphrodite informed the groom.

"Well in that case, I better get to the altar." Percy said as he and Aphrodite made their way over to the wedding altar.

"Well, I guess we better go take our seats." Jason said right before both he and Nico kissed their girls.

"I'll meet you guys back at our seats." Leo said, not wanting to watch the make out session that was currently in progress.


	5. The ceremony and the first dance

When the music started, Percy was standing on the left side of the altar, with Aphrodite standing on his right and Grover and Tyson on his left.

Rachel began walking down the aisle. When she was about half-way down it, Thalia began to walk down, the aisle as well.

By the time Annabeth began to walk down the aisle in, Percy, Grover and Tyson were standing on the left of Aphrodite and Thalia and Rachel were standing to her right. All of them were smiling at her. Annabeth got so lost in her groom's smile, she didn't even realize her father was walking her down the aisle until he whispered, "I love you sweetheart." This jarred her back to reality as she took Percy's hand and walked up to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Perseus Orion Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth Andromeda Chase, daughter of Athena, being joined in holy matrimony. Because I am required to ask this, is there anyone here who believes these 2 should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Aphrodite said and when no one spoke up, she "continued, Perseus, Annabeth, you have been asked to write your own wedding vows, would you please recite them."

Percy started by saying "Annabeth, from the first day I met you, I immediately knew that you were the one for me. I remember that during the time you were kidnapped, rescuing you was my first and only priority. And then after the titan war, when I was offered immortality, I turned it down so I could be with you. I would and have gone to Tartarus to keep you safe and I will always try to keep you safe. I know that at times I may be clueless, but I know one thing for sure. You and I were meant to be together. It just took me a little longer than it should've to realize it. I also that while many things have helped us survive everything we've gone through, the thing that has gotten us through most of it is our love and passion for each other. And on this day, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife and I promise to always love and respect you as my one and only life partner."

Annabeth had tears in her eyes and then said "Perseus, from the moment you were claimed, I knew that I definitely had strong feelings for you. It just took me time to determine whether they were positive feelings or negative feelings. But once I figured it out, I knew that we were meant to be together. I can still remember thinking that you would make a big impact on my life and you certainly did. You helped me realize I shouldn't let my mother's nature determine my choices, I should let my feelings do so and once I understood that, I knew that you were the one and only guy for me. I can remember going out of my mind searching for you after Hera took you away and I will never forgive her for doing so. You're more than just my best friend and boyfriend, you're my soul mate and I don't feel complete without you in my life. And on this day, I take you be my lawfully wedded husband and I promise to always love and respect you as my one and only life partner."

"Do you, Perseus Orion Jackson, do you take Ms. Annabeth Andromeda Chase, Daughter of Athena, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, during both good times and bad ones for as long as you both shall live?" Aphrodite asked the groom.

"Yes, of course I do." Percy responded

"And do you, Annabeth Andromeda Chase, take Mr. Perseus Orion Jackson, Son of Poseidon, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and during both good times and bad ones for as long as both shall live?" the love goddess then asked the bride.

"Yes, I definitely do." Annabeth answered proudly.

"Then by the power vested in me by the gods, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, Perseus, you may now," but before Aphrodite could finish, Percy could no longer help himself and kissed Annabeth, after removing her veil, right then and there. This caused Aphrodite to smile as she said "continue kissing the bride."

While Percy and Annabeth were kissing, their wedding bands had appeared on their fingers, but they didn't notice, for they were both too distracted kissing each other. Grover had to tap Percy on the shoulder several times before they finally broke apart.

"I now introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." Aphrodite said happily as everyone clapped.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone headed towards the beach and after all the toasts had been made, Apollo snapped his fingers, causing a sound system to appear and Percy and Annabeth's favorite song to start flowing from the speakers.

Percy knew what this meant. He then took his wife's hand and led her out into the sand, where they had their first dance together as husband and wife.

As they swayed to the music, Annabeth wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and Percy wrapped his around his wife's waist, pulling them closer together.

"Was today everything you wanted it to be?" Percy asked his wife as they continued to dance together.

"It was more. I mean for once, everything actually went the way we wanted it to." Annabeth answered as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"So, do you want to break the enchantment tonight or later in our honeymoon?" Percy asked in a whisper

"Let's do it tonight, since we were planning on doing it anyway." Annabeth responded in the same hushed tone.

Percy nodded as he kissed his wife.

The 2 newlyweds stayed that way until the song ended, and they went to go talk with their guests, as well as prepare for the big bouquet toss.


	6. Tossing, Proposing and Late Arrivals

Nico and Reyna were currently in the middle of a heavy make out session, when Percy and Annabeth approached them.

"So you 2 are officially an item." Percy said.

They both nodded.

"So Reyna, I guess this means you'll be able to participate in the bouquet toss, and it'll actually mean something if you catch it." Annabeth said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Reyna agreed.

"Speaking of which, it's almost time for the bouquet toss." Annabeth said and they nodded.

* * *

When the time came for the bouquet toss, all the girls that were currently in relationships, but weren't already either married or engaged, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Gwen (she's dating Dakota), Juniper and Clarisse.

After Annabeth tossed the bouquet, she was aiming for Piper, but the wind picked up a little and blew it right into the hands off…

"I caught it!" Reyna said in surprise.

Nico grinned, even though he was a little shocked.

After everyone had separated, Nico pulled his girlfriend aside and said "Reyna, even though we've only been dating for a few hours, I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Reyna had tears in her eyes as she responded, "Yes Nico, yes I will marry you."

Nico than pulled his now fiancée in close and kissed her on the lips.

When they pulled apart, Nico said, "I'll ask Hazel to make a ring and then give it to you tomorrow."

Reyna nodded, completely aware of why Nico didn't have a ring with him, since they weren't even dating until the beginning of wedding.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were dancing on the beach when Poseidon tapped Percy's shoulder.

"Percy, your brother just arrived and is waiting for you and Annabeth on the shore." His father told them.

"Thanks dad." Annabeth said with a smile.

When they arrived, they saw a teenage guy standing in the surf.

"Hey Triton, why don't you come out here on dry land." Percy called to his half-brother.

Triton nodded a walked onto dry land.

"Percy, Annabeth congratulations on your big day." Triton said as he hugged his brother and then his new sister-in-law.

"Thanks Triton, hey while you're here, why don't you come say hello to my mom." Annabeth suggests and triton nodded, happy to be able to see Athena again after so many centuries.

When Athena felt someone tap her shoulder, she was surprised to see the god who had raised her as his own daughter.

"Triton, what a magnificent surprise to see you here at your brother's wedding." She said happily as she hugged the underwater messenger.

"Percy and I have made peace. I meant to attend the ceremony, but I had a hard time escaping my mother. But anyway, it is wonderful to see you again." Triton said

"It's wonderful to see you again as well." Athena agreed.

"Ah hello son, I'm to see you here." Poseidon said as he approached his heir.

"Father, I assume you have no problem with me and Athena catching up on things?" Triton asked

"No of course not, I'm glad to see that you to are still close." Poseidon said.

"Thank you." Triton said as his father left him and Athena to continue speaking.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I think that this the entire chapter needs.**

**Until the next time I update,**

**-Percabeth4eva1 **


	7. Departures and Confessions

Percy and Annabeth were in their house, finishing up with packing their things, Percy said "Oh Annabeth, yesterday, I discovered a new power that can really help us with transport."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, clearly interested in anything that'll get them to their honeymoon faster.

"It's called Vapor-Travel. All I have to do is want to go someplace and then use the water vapor in the air to take myself and other people there. I guess it's sort of like shadow travel, just for Poseidon kids." Percy explained.

"Then why are we still here?" Annabeth asked playfully as they both finished packing.

"Let's go." Percy replied, right before he grabbed his wife's waist and vapor traveled them to their bedroom in their island home.

* * *

When they arrived, Annabeth grabbed her husband and pulled him down onto the bed and began to make out with him.

"Wow Annabeth, can you at least wait until we get undressed to start doing each other. Not that I'm not enjoying this." Percy asked his wife.

"Nope, Percy, you know I want to get the process started as soon as we can." Annabeth reminded her husband, gesturing to her stomach.

"Fair enough, we can just undress each other while we go at it." Percy said.

Before his wife could respond, Percy pulled her back down onto their bed and began to undress her as he resumed kissing her. Annabeth then started to do the same to her husband until they were both fully naked.

Once this was accomplished they both climbed under the covers and Percy said "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Annabeth nodded so Percy said "Well if you're really sure about it, then let's do it."

And with that they began to make love.

* * *

Two weeks later

Percy had said that since he knew how lonely it was to stay in a cabin alone, so he gave Nico permission to live in cabin 22(Enyo/Bellona) with Reyna until they got married.

"Hey Reyna, I have something to give you." Nico said as he and his fiancée were taking a walk down the beach.

"What is it?" Reyna asked.

"Something that is long overdue." Nico said as he pulled a ring box from his back pocket and opened it up in front of Reyna, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring inside it.

"Nico, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Reyna asked as she allowed her fiancée to place the ring on her finger.

"Hazel made it." Nico explained

Reyna nodded and kissed her fiancée on the lips.

"Listen Reyna, we're going to have to tell our parents about our engagement." Nico said

Reyna nodded and said "Why don't we do it tomorrow."

Nico nodded and said "I might have to spend the night in the underworld to make sure dad will accept it."

"I'll miss snuggling against your hot body tomorrow night." Reyna said.

"Let's save all this for tomorrow, for now, let's just focus on being together." Nico suggested

"Okay, but man, it's getting late, we better get back to cabin 22." Reyna said and Nico nodded.

* * *

When they got back to the cabin, Reyna and Nico both just stripped down naked and climbed into the same bed like they normally do.

"Nico, are you wearing protection?" Reyna asked as she snuggled up against her boyfriend's body even more than she already was.

"Yeah, any specific reason why?" Nico asked smiling.

"Well since I won't be able to snuggle with you tomorrow night, I want to make tonight count." Reyna said.

"Well then in that case, I am wearing protection, so let's do it." Nico said as he and his fiancée began to make love.

* * *

The next morning, Nico was preparing to leave for the underworld when Reyna kissed his cheek and said "Are you sure I can't come with you?"

"I wish you could, but if you come without dad's permission, he'll probably kill you on sight." Nico said sadly.

"Promise you'll IM me tonight and tomorrow morning." Reyna asked

"Promise and don't forget to IM me with your mom's decision." Nico reminded his girl.

"I will." Reyna promised her man.

"I'll miss you." Nico said as he kissed Reyna passionately on her lips.

"I'll miss you to." Reyna said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at the latest." Nico said, right before he shadow-traveled away.

* * *

Reyna was sitting against Thalia's Pine tree, waiting for her mother to appear when Jason and Piper approached her.

"Hey Reyna, I'm surprised you're here without Nico, I thought you 2 were always together?" Piper said jokingly.

"Nico went to go tell his dad about our relationship as well as our engagement." Reyna said

"Isn't your mom coming today?" Jason asked

"Yep, she should be here any minute now." Reyna responded, right as a woman in roman battle armor appeared.

"Hello Reyna, why did you want to see me?" Bellona asked

"I wanted to tell you that I finally found a guy I love." Reyna said

"Who is it?" Bellona asked

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Reyna responded, waiting her mother's reaction.

"How long you 2 been together?" the war goddess asked.

"Since Percy and Annabeth's wedding, speaking of which.." Reyna answered when Bellona interrupted.

"You caught the bouquet didn't you."

"Yep, Nico and I are getting married." Reyna said happily.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Bellona asked

Reyna nodded and said "Nico and I have been living in your cabin, because Hazel doesn't want us doing anything in cabin 13, at least not until we get married and have our own bedroom in the cabin. And mom, I know I should've asked you first, but it's so lonely and I really wanted someone to live with in there."

"Well Reyna, I'm glad, you found someone you like and I'll approve of your relationship." Bellona said.

"Thank you mom." Reyna said, hugging her mother.

"So where is your fiancée?" Bellona asked,

"He's in the underworld telling his dad about our relationship. I just wish I was with him." Reyna responded.

"Reyna, if Hades approves it and promises to let you return, you can join him in the underworld." Bellona said.

"Thank you mom, now I have to go IM Nico." Reyna said happily.

After IM'ing Nico and agreeing to have him ask his dad, who agreed to let her visit, Reyna packed her bags and waited for her fiancée to pick her up.

When he did, Nico said "So are you ready to see the underworld?"

"Yep, let's get going." Reyna said.

And with that, Nico grabbed Reyna's waist and they shadow traveled away.


	8. Author's note

**This is where Percy and Annabeth's Wedding, now comes my sequel story. Find out how the Greeks and Romans get along together in My next story, The First Summer.**


End file.
